


Orpheus and Eurydice

by thegalaxyeffect



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Love this concept, lucas beating a couple people up, lucas being threatened a lot, lucas/maya centric, lucaya - Freeform, maya being cute, mentions of maya/josh, mentions of voilence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalaxyeffect/pseuds/thegalaxyeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Friar coming face to face with them men in Maya's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orpheus and Eurydice

**Farkle and Zay**

 

Lucas considers Farkle to be one of his best friends, and Zay has been Lucas’ best friend since before they could walk. 

They had both been rooting for him and Maya for some time now, they made that pretty obvious.

Which is why it completely blindsided Lucas when the two of them show up at his house when he’s getting ready for his and Maya’s first date. 

“Guys?” He questions opening his door to them. They sit down on his couch as he takes a seat in front of them. 

“Lucas, you know I’ve loved Maya for as long as I can remember, right?” Farkle says this with nothing but seriousness.

“Uh, yeah. You and her and Riley have always been friends.” Lucas responds scratching the back of his neck. 

“And,” Zay cuts in, “you know that I’ve taken quite a liking to Maya since I’ve come here.” 

“Who couldn’t?” Lucas questions.

“You know that we’re really happy that you and Maya have come to your senses, right?” Farkle asks leaning forward. Lucas shouldn’t feel as nervous as he does.

“You guys made that clear, yes.” 

“That being said,” Zay leans forward the same was Farkle did. “If you ever did anything to hurt Maya in any way, you know that we would personally see that you would be…”

“Taken care of.” Farkle finishes, cracking his knuckles. 

“You’re saying you guys would beat me up?” Lucas asks with a small smile on his face, finding both of the smaller boys’ threat humerous. 

“Ah, no, of course not.” Zay smiles at him. 

“We would, however, personally make sure you were brought back to Texas and each leg and arm would be strapped to one of Tombstone’s children.” Farkle squints at Lucas and he would be lying if he said that the treat didn’t make him nervous.

“Okay, Morbid Mandy.” Lucas replies, trying to defuse the situation with humor. 

“Look,” Lucas starts when he realizes humor won’t solve this. “You guys don’t have to worry about anything. I really, really like Maya. I think if anyone was to do the heartbreaking, it’d be her.”

They both smile then, real genuine smiles.

“We know, Lucas.” Zay says.

“But, Maya has been abandoned her whole life, and it’s only right that you understand the consequences if you do the same.” Farkle finishes.

“I won’t be doing the same.” Lucas smiles, is fear dissipating. “I promise.”

“We hope that’s true, man.” Zay says, standing.

“We’re rooting for you guys.” Farkle says, following suit.

Lucas closes the door on his two dumb friends, rolling his eyes, just as shouts of ‘Lucaya 5 Ever’ begin. He’s glad that Maya has people to look out for her, even if it’s against him. 

  
  


**Josh**

 

They’re not even dating. They’re unofficial.  There is absolutely no reason for him to be jealous. He hasn’t even technically asked her out yet. 

However, none of that stops Lucas from being unreasonably jealous when Maya’s ex-boyfriend “Josh”, what a dumb name, shows up to the New Year's Eve party.

At this point, Lucas isn’t too sure that he’ll be her ex-boyfriend for long. He stand up from his spot at the bay window in Riley’s living room and saunters over to where “Josh” and Maya are sitting on the couch. 

“Maya.” He says as he approaches, noticing for the first time now that his hand is on Maya’s knee.

“Huckleberry.” Maya chirps with a smile.

“Josh.” His voice drips with something close to venom, but not quite. 

“Lucas, what’s good, man?” Josh is friendly as ever, but Lucas notices the smug tone in his voice.

“Just coming over here to check on Maya.” Lucas says, his eyes narrowing when he realizes that Josh’s hand is not deliberately stroking Maya’s knee. 

“Maya is doing fine, thanks for asking.” Josh replies with a smirk. 

“I think Maya can answer for herself.” Lucas says stepping closer.

“I’m fine, Ranger Rick.” Maya says, clearly humored by the whole thing.

“Yeah, she’s fine, Ranger Rick.” Josh mocks. Lucas’ blood boils.

“Maya and I are practically dating.” Lucas blurts.

“Lucas!” Maya exclaims but he can’t hear her.

“Oh, she hadn’t mentioned anything about you,” With every syllable Josh's hand moves further and further up Maya’s leg. “Farm boy.”  

Lucas acts without thinking and before either of the boys know it, they’re on the ground, glasses breaking and people shouting all around them. 

After what feels like hours but is probably only a few seconds, Maya is in between the two boys and Zay is holding Lucas back while Cory is holding Josh back. 

“You’re both being incredibly immature!” Maya shouts, her eyes on fire. She starts to walk away and Lucas reaches out to grab her. She lets him hold her there by the arm but she doesn’t turn around.

“He had no right to touch you like that.” His voice is low and like gravel.

“Yeah, well, you don’t get to decide that, Lucas. Do you?” She turns and looks at him only to slam her eyes shut again. 

“I can’t even look at you right now.” With that she rips her arm out of his grasp and flings the door to the Matthew’s apartment open. 

He wipes at his nose, thinking that he has royally messed up, only to see a streak of blood left on his hand from his dripping nose. 

  
  


He finally goes onto the roof and finds her leaning on the railing, the same spot he was when she found him those few short years ago, back when their problem was “the triangle.”

“This spot taken?” Lucas asks slowly approaching Maya.

“I was saving it for someone.” Maya says raising an eyebrow. 

“Who?” He asks, nerves filling him.

“You, ya dummy.” She says with a laugh.

“I was hoping that’d be your answer.” He says getting even closer. “You forgot this inside.” He hand her her jacket. An olive branch of sorts. 

That’s when, without warning, she lurches forward and kisses him. Her fists balling into his shirt and his hands cupping her face. All passion and crisp air and peach lipgloss. 

When they finally pull away, she looks up at him through her eyelashes and bites her lip. He’s still recovering from that kiss, but looking down at her, he knows that he is in for it. 

“Hey, Friar.” That familiar voice that makes Lucas want to punch something calls from the other side of the roof. “Take care of her.”

“Oh, I will.” Lucas calls back, never taking his eyes off of Maya. 

She grins up at him as he beams down at her. She wraps her arms around his waist and nuzzles her face into his chest as he wraps his arms around her. 

He knows that she can take care of herself, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to try and take care of her too. 

  
  


**Cory and Auggie**

 

Five movie Friday nights are one of Lucas’ favorite times of the week. Just him and his five closest friends marathoning dumb movies. 

This week was even better. After the fiasco that was the New Year’s Eve party, him and Maya had only been growing closer. During the movie nights they’d sit close, using it as an opportunity to show a copious amount of affection. 

It was about as much as he got seeing as Maya wasn’t a big fan of PDA at school and they’d had only minimal time to go on actual dates. 

He was sprawled out on the living room floor of the Matthew’s house and she was laying with her head on his chest. 

He could smell peaches and paint and could only think that this is the happiest that he’s ever been. 

“Hey, Sundance.” Maya whispers into his ear sending shivers down his spine. “Will you go make more popcorn?” 

He huffs out a laugh, smile spreading wide across his face as he looks into her blue eyes. The same eyes that were once so filled with sadness and sharp, broken pieces of her past. Now they look at him with what can only be described as affection, and it makes him feel warm and cuddly on the inside.

“Anything for you.” He grins as she blushes and then he presses a lingering kiss into her mouth, the first real kiss that they’d had in front of their friends. At least, since their first.

Groans and gags sound from across the room, along with one deafening “AWE” from Riley. 

Lucas pulls away grinning as Maya bites down on her lip, looking beautifully flustered. 

He moves into the kitchen and puts another bag of popcorn in the microwave. Deciding that he should probably take this opportunity to use the bathroom, seeing as around the end of the third movie was usually when Maya fell asleep. 

He wouldn’t be able to move for hours after that, in fear of waking her. 

Lucas makes his way down the hallway as the microwave drones on behind him. He enters the bathroom and doesn’t think to lock the door. 

Just as he’s washing his hands the door bursts open and then shuts again in a flurry. Lucas is pushed to sit down on the toilet seat and he looks up to see Mr. Matthews and Auggie standing in front of him.

“Funny running into you here.” Mr. Matthews says first. 

“In the bathroom?” Lucas questions with raised eyebrows. “You guys do know that you’re holding me hostage in a  _ bathroom _ .”

“Yeah, but it’s my bathroom.” Mr. Matthews reasons with a shrug. 

“Listen here, buddy.” Auggie points a finger in Lucas’ face. “Maya is like a big sister to me. You know what I do if people hurt my big sisters?”

“What do you do?” Lucas asks, trying to take this bizarre situation seriously. 

“I do what I did to Riley’s teddy bear.” He growls, making Lucas gulp in- wait. In fear? Was he actually scared? Of a kid and his teacher?

“I like you, Lucas.” Mr. Matthews starts.

“So you admit it!” Lucas smiles.

“Yes, I admit it, I like you. But Aug is right, Maya is family to us. We are just as loyal to Maya as we are to Riley.” Lucas smiles at this.

“She’s lucky to have such a wonderful family.”

“We’re lucky to have her.” Mr. Matthews clasps Lucas’ shoulder. “Maya loves, so much. She is so passionate about the people that she cares about.”

Lucas nods, a prideful smile splitting his face.

“I know. That’s why I-”

“What? Love her?” Auggie asks.

“Yeah, something like that.” He responds as Mr. Matthews smiles.

“Have you ever heard of Eurydice, Lucas?” He asks.

“No, sir.”

“Eurydice was the wife of Orpheus. Orpheus was so madly in love with Eurydice. But, on their wedding day, Eurydice was bitten by a snake and she died. Orpheus was so distraught that he started playing music. He played a song  _ so _ mournful that he was allowed to the Underworld to get Eurydice.”

“That’s a beautiful story, sir.” Lucas said.

“In some cases, Lucas, you’re Eurydice.” Mr. Matthews says with a smile.

“The wife?” Lucas questions with raised eyebrows. 

“Yes. The wife. Because Maya would do anything for you, she would personally travel to Hades for someone who she loves.” Mr. Matthews beams at Lucas. “But, in other cases you’re Orpheus.”

“How so?” Lucas asks.

“I was at that New Year’s party.” Mr. Matthews responds. “I know that you’ll do anything for Maya. I know that you would also travel to the Underworlds for her.” 

“I would, sir. I will.” Lucas nods.

“I know you will.” Mr. Matthews smiles again. “Maya’s got a broken past. Things are looking up for her now, but sometimes her head gets stuck in the present. Times like those you’ll have to go to Hades to get her out of that headspace.” 

Lucas knows what Mr. Matthews is referring to. Sometimes, unprovoked, Maya’s eyes will go dark. She’ll get a stormy look on her face and she’ll fold into herself. 

“You’re a good kid, Lucas. I like you. Don’t hurt our Maya.” Mr. Matthews goes to open the bathroom door, Auggie in tow. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Lucas says standing up. 

“Oh, and if that didn’t resonate with you.” Mr. Matthews says turning back to Lucas. “Topanga says that if you ever so much as make Maya shed one tear, she’ll push you out the fire escape.” 

Lucas shudders merely at the thought of an angry Topanga after him. 

He makes his way back out to the living room, grabbing the popcorn and taking his place on the floor as Maya’s pillow.

“What took you so long?” She asks, her eyes already heavy with sleep. 

“I got an impromptu history lesson.” Lucas replies, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

She looks confused, but it clearly too tired to question it. She sets her head back down on his chest and falls into a deep sleep.

Lucas can only think that he would, without a doubt, go to Hades for this girl. 

  
  
  


**Kermit**

**(And Katy)**

 

It’s really just like any other Wednesday after school. The six of them are sitting around Topanga’s talking, having just finished their homework. 

Maya is leaning into Lucas, wearing his old Dallas Cowboys sweatshirt that dwarfs her, and his arm is around her tightly. She’s drinking a smoothie and periodically smiling up at him while they both watch Riley and Zay be uncomfortable together. 

Them and Smakle and Farkle have an ongoing bet of how long it will take for Riley and Zay to get together. 

Lucas is more than just content in this moment, he is happy. He doesn’t think anything could ruin it.

Of course, that’s when something does. 

Lucas doesn’t recognize the man at first, having never seen him before. But, the resemblance is clear. His long hair is the same color as the girl’s in his arms and they have the same nose. It’s heart breaking to see how much she looks like the man that was never there. 

Lucas suddenly has the urge to break this man’s nose so it no longer looks like the one that he has taken a liking to kissing when she’s not expecting it. 

His rage subsides slightly when he feels Maya holding onto his hand with what feels like all of her strength. Her eyes are wide and full of panic and hurt. 

“Hi, Maya.” The man rasps. Maya just looks at her father.

“Kermit.” She responds, short. 

“I was wondering if I could speak with you outside, in private.” Immediately Lucas wraps his arm around Maya tighter and raises an eyebrow at the man in front of them, a challenge. 

“Anything that you need to say to me, you can say in front of my friends.” Maya shoots back without losing a beat. 

A glass breaks from behind them as a familiar voice gasps and Maya’s eyes screw shut when they both remember:  _ her mother works today. _ Kermit hardly looks up from Maya. 

“This is embarrassing for me, Maya.” Kermit says, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Oh, this is all embarrassing for me too.” Maya has an easily identifiable fake smile on. 

From what Lucas has heard about the last time Kermit was here, him and Maya left on decent terms, but it was pretty final. 

“I never should’ve left, Maya.” He says . And a tear falls down Maya’s cheek. 

“Why are you here?” Maya’s voice is strained and Lucas rubs circles in her back.

“My wife left me, she took the kids and she left.” Kermit says with a sad smile. “I’m like you, we’ve both been left.”

“You are  _ nothing _ like me.” Maya spits, her voice so full of emotion.

“Honey,” He starts. “I’m here now. All I need's a little bit of money, Maya. And then I’ll get back on me feet and you and I, we can be a real father and daughter now.”

Maya shakes her head. Lucas sees red.  _ He’s asking her for money? _

“When you were little you used to beg me to take you to the zoo. I never did, though. Let’s go to the zoo now, Maya. I’ll take you wherever you want.” Kermit’s hand reaches for Maya and in an instant Lucas’ hand shoots out and grabs his. 

“Lucas.” Maya warns tearfully, but he can’t hear anything over the blood pumping through his ears.  

“Who the hell are you?” Kermit questions, angrily. 

“Someone who actually has a right to be here.” Lucas fires back, standing up and walking them both backwards until Kermit’s back hits the wall. 

“I have a right to be here, I’m her dad.” Kermit shakes his head.

“No, you are her father, but you will never be her dad.”

“And who are you?” Kermit questions. “Boyfriend of the week?”

Lucas can feel Zay and Farkle standing behind him.

“That’s right, pretty boy. I’ve heard. She gets around.” Next thing Kermit is on the ground and Lucas’ hand is throbbing. 

“Get out of here.” He growls. 

“I’m her father, buddy. And I care for her more than you will ever care for her.” He’s standing again so Lucas shoves him against the wall and holds him there, centimeters away from his face. 

“There’s where you’re wrong.” Lucas’ voice is gravel, low and dangerous. “I will never come back to her and ask her for money. You know why? Because I’ll never leave her. I love her more than you could ever wrap your mind around because you’ve never loved either of your wives and any of your children as much as I love her.” 

It’s the first time that Lucas has ever said he loves her to someone other than Zay and Farkle. It’s not exactly the way he was planning on telling her, either. 

“You’re a kid.” Kermit spits.

“I’m more of a man than you’ll ever be.” Lucas shoves him toward the door. 

“Take care of her.” Kermit says turning for the door.

“That’s what I’m doing.” Lucas says looking back at Maya for a moment, she’s crying, wrapped in the arms of Riley, her mother, and Smakle.

He shouldn’t have looked away because that means he wasn’t prepared for the blowing force to his gut as Kermit charges toward him and tackles him to the ground. The “Lucas!” that Zay managed to shout wasn’t enough warning. 

Eventually it’s Zay that splits the two apart and walks Kermit, with his swollen face and bloody nose, to the door.

“Never come near either of them again!” Lucas shouts after him, gesturing towards the Harts. 

He can tell his lip is split because he tastes blood and Maya squeezes her eyes shut when he turns to her. She open her arms to him and he sits next to her again as she cries into his chest. He strokes her hair and whispers calming words into her ear. 

“You look like a mess.” She says when she finally looks at him.

“You should see the other guy.” Lucas jokes, wiping tears off of her face. 

Lucas waits at Topanga’s until Katy closes the store, long after the rest of their friends went home. He waits so that he can walk the two Harts home. He knows that Shawn would be here to do it, but Shawn is out of town for the week on work. 

“So…” Maya starts, staring ahead. “You love me?”

Lucas huffs a laugh.

“Yeah, sorry, I do.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes. Because. I love you too.” 

Lucas grins so wide his lip started bleeding again. 

“Go on up, Maya.” Katy says when they reach their appartment. “I want to talk to Lucas.”

Lucas kisses Maya on the forehead, desperately wishing he could kiss her until he can’t see straight but knowing her mother is there makes that not possible. 

“Call me when you get home, Heehaw.” Maya says squeezing his hand.

“Of course.” He replies.

Him and her mother watch as Maya enters the apartment building. 

“I just wanted to say, thank you, Lucas.” Katy starts, her voice full of tears. 

“I was just doing what I needed to do.” Lucas replies, honestly.

“Not just that.” She says looking up at him. “I know that you’ve been taking good care of her even before you two were officially dating.” 

“She’s my best friend.” Lucas says with a smile.

“I know that you don’t really need  _ my _ approval, but I’m glad she has you.”

“Ms. Hart, you are a wonderful mother.” Lucas says, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You had to raise her all by yourself and look at the girl you have now. She’s brave, and caring, and strong. She gets that from you.”

“Thank you, Lucas.” Katy’s eyes well up. 

“If you ever leave her, I’ll kick your ass.” She says with a smile.

“If I ever leave her, I’ll let you.” He responds. 

Katy hugs him shortly before making her way into her building. 

He calls Maya as he walks to the subway.

“So are you and my mom dating now or something?” She says by way of greeting. “She came up here looking all starry eyed.” 

He just tells her that he loves her, relishing in the way it sounds when she says that she loves him too. 

  
  
  


**Shawn**

 

Catching the two in Maya’s bed together probably wasn’t the best way to start off a relationship with Shawn.

They hadn’t been  _ doing _ anything. Sometimes, Maya will text Lucas and he’ll sneak up her fire escape and they’ll watch movies together, or she’ll draw and he’ll watch the football game.

On more than one occasion there had been a knock at the door and Lucas had to hide in the closet. 

They  _ never _ fall asleep, though. Lucas always leaves before morning to get home before anyone noticed he was gone. 

Except for, apparently, this time.

Maya begged Lucas to just stay the night this time, promising that she’d set an alarm and he could be home before anyone was up. 

She must’ve forgotten the alarm, though.  

The door bursts open.

“Who wants pancakes!” Shawn sings entering Maya’s room. 

They shoot up from Maya’s bed, quickly detangling from each other. And, sure, it looks bad. Because Lucas doesn’t have a shirt on, but it’s only because Maya’s air conditioning was broken and it was hot in her room.

“You!” Shawn yells charging at Lucas as he quickly scrambles off the bed and out Maya’s window, down the fire escape. 

He’s forced to ride the subway shirtless, but otherwise escapes unscathed. 

“Shawn hates me and it’s your fault.” Lucas complains to Maya later that day at school.

“He doesn’t hate you.” She says, taking a sip of orange juice.

“He had murder in his eyes, Maya. Murder!” 

“You’ve taken on guys twice your size and you’re telling me that you’re scared of Shawn?” She asks, resting her elbows on his desk.

“I don’t want to ‘take on’ Shawn. I want him to like me.” Lucas says burying his face in his hands. 

“Why?” Maya asks slowly petting Lucas’ hair.

“Because, he’s your dad. I know your mom likes me, but I want him to like me.” 

“He likes you just fine. He’s just not used to having a kid and jumping right into the dating thing is hard for him.” She says with a smile.

“You’re still coming over tonight to watch Princess Bride with me, right?” Maya asks. “Him and my mom both said it was fine.”

“Of course I’m still coming over.” He replies looking at Maya. 

“Yeah, cause he’s whipped!” Zay yells from his seat. 

“Isaiah.” Riley scolds.

“Sorry, baby.” 

Lucas and Maya share an exasperated look. 

 

Maya had to stay behind after school and finish up an art project. She assured him that he should head over to her apartment and that she’d be there shortly. She  _ assured _ him that no one would be there. 

He goes in through Maya’s fire escape and turns on her TV to keep himself occupied. 

“What are you doing here?” Shawn bursts through the door. “Where is Maya?”

“She had to finish a project. She told me no one would be here and that I should just come in.” Lucas was nervous. Looking at Shawn with wide eyes. 

He sighs and sits down next to Lucas. 

“I thought you had to work late?” Lucas questioned.

“I may have, possibly, taken the day off to chaperone your movie night.” Shawn answers in a rush. 

“You know I’m not going to hurt Maya, right, sir?” Lucas asks turning to him. 

“Yeah,” Shawn answers looking to the picture from Maya’s birthday that is hung in her room. “Katy likes you. Topanga likes you. Even Cory likes you.” 

“This is hard for me, Lucas.” Shawn says, finally looking at him. “When I imagined being a dad, I thought that I’d have thirteen years before I had to start worrying about boys. But now I’m a dad to a young woman who already has a boyfriend. She’s been through so much, Lucas. And all I want for her is to be happy and safe.”

“That’s all I want for her too, sir.” Lucas replies earnestly. 

“I know.” Shawn nods. “Katy told me what happened. When her, uh, Kermit showed up. I was so mad at myself for not being there, for not being the one to protect the two of them. But she told me what you did and I’m thankful for it.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“You love her?”

“More than anything.”

“She deserves that.” Shawn shakes his head. “She deserves more than I can give her.”

“No offence, sir, but I think that that’s a dumb thing to say.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” Lucas nods. “You may have met her when you were thirty-two and she was thirteen. You may not have been able to raise her, but you’re more of a father to her than Kermit could ever hope to be. She loves you, that’s easy to see.”

“You think so?” Shawn asks.

“I do.” Lucas smiles. “I was there when you proposed to Katy, I was there the first time you said you loved Maya, she was happier than I’ve ever seen her before.” 

“I do love the kid.” Shawn says, shaking his head.

“You didn’t hear it from me, sir, but she told me that she was thinking of asking you if she could change her last name to Hunter.” Lucas knows that this was Maya’s to tell, but he also knows that it’ll mean a lot to the both of them, so he won’t get in too much trouble with Maya.

“She did?” There are tears in his eyes.

“She did.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“If you ever hurt her, Lucas, I’ll personally kill you.” Shawn says, trying to sound tough through the tears in his voice. 

“If you ever leave her, sir, I’ll personally see to it that you are taken care of as well.” Lucas says, finding the courage.

“That’s only fair.” 

Shawn then hugs Lucas, which surprises him but he hugs back. Lucas knows first hand that loving Maya makes you do things you wouldn’t normally do, like hug a seventeen year old boy. 

That’s how Maya find them, embracing each other while sitting on her bed. She cracks a joke about getting a room but it fills her heart with warm joy to see the two men that she loves with all of her being, together.

Shawn hugs Maya, then. Kissing her on the forehead before saying that he should actually go to work. He shakes Lucas’ hand and grins at him. 

“Don’t do anything Riley wouldn’t do.” He says to Maya on his way out.

“What was that about?” She asks when he leaves. Lucas pulls her into a hug, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“You’ve got a lot of people who love you, you know that?” 

“Are you one of them?” Maya asks.

“Of course.”

“That’s all that matters to me.” 


End file.
